Kitsune
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Bailey is a real world girl. Too bad she's not in the real world anymore. She's stuck in Naruto's world! When someone asks for her name, the first thing she thinks of is Kitsune. Follow her story as chaos comes to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm gonna try something totally new. Yeah, it's been done before, but it's new to me. HIT IT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A girl with shoulder length black hair and big red eyes was sitting in her desk doing her math. She hated school with the passion of a thousand suns but for some unidentified reason, math was second nature to her. Her eye color had been born with her and everyone wondered if it was genetic or something else. She was in the middle of a problem when she packed up her stuff and waited.

Less than thirty seconds later, the bell rang and she was out the door before anyone else even stood up. "Bailey! Hey, Bailey!" She stopped and turned as a boy about a half a foot taller than her coming towards her. The girl, Bailey, rolled her eyes and tuned in the combination for her lock.

"Why did you break up with me?" the boy asks. Bailey put up her math book and grabbed her biology book. "I'm not discussing that with you Matt. If you can't figure it out then I'm not wasting my breath." she said as she rummaged through the bottom of her locker for an extra pencil.

"Tell me. We were doing great until you just up and broke it off." he said, drawing a crowd. Among the crowd was the math teacher. Bailey slammed her locker and stood up. Without saying anything she started to walk away. "Hey, answer me!" Matt said as he took hold of her upper arm.

Bailey spun on her heels and hissed, "I broke up with you because it was a one-sided relationship. You never hung out with me, I had to come to you. You didn't like my friends and still don't. And you never called me. I had to call you. I'm not a slave and I'll be damned if I let someone like _you_ run my life. YOU'RE A SELF-CENTERED, EGOTISICAL SON OF A BITCH, AND I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT!"

Bailey then turned and left Matt standing there with an entire crowd of people watching. "It was only a matter of time, you knew what she was like and yet you try to cage her. I say she did a good job." the history teacher said as he leaned in his classroom doorframe.

Matt gaped at him and turned to the math teacher. "I agree." Matt closes his mouth then heads to his next class. Bailey sat in biology and started doing the pop quiz on the board. Her teacher sat in his chair and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"'Self-centered, egotistical son of a bitch?' I never knew you were so colorful." he said. Bailey flushed a brilliant red and asked, "You heard that?"

He nodded. "And I was in the auditorium." Bailey flushed even more, knowing the auditorium was in a separate building and anyone could have heard her. She continued with her quiz as the rest of the class piled in, giving the girl dubbed 'wild child' looks that said 'this is gonna be one of those days isn't it?'"

Bailey just sat there and took notes then, finally, the last class came around. Bailey walked into the gym and saw the bleachers were out. Don't dress out today. She climbed the bleachers and took her usual spot in the very top corner and put her earphones in, listening to Nickleback on her MP3 player.

The gym started filling with people but she took no notice of them. She had the feeling someone was talking about her but she ignored it, knowing a lot of people talked about her. Little did she know that a certain boy had his eyes on her.

Said boy watched her from the opposite bleachers and said, "So who's the girl? The one over there dancing like a stripper?" He was new in the school and when the guys that had taken him in saw who he was talking about, sighed. "That's Bailey Anna. Strange name for a strange girl." one said.

"A hot strange girl with moves to kill." another added. "What's so strange about her?" the newbie asked, just as the girl threw her head back and howled like a wolf. The newbie could almost _see _the hairs on the back of every neck in the gym stand up in discomfort.

This girl was a wild animal. "That's why. She also does other things but she usually tones it down. You can try for her Justin, but she's only been known to have two boyfriends in the entire seven years she's been here. Oh, wait, she's singing again. She has a perfect voice."

The whole gym quiets and listens to Bailey's singing. It floated through the building like wind and enraptured anyone listening.

_"If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied, _

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride, _

_Then we'd see the day where nobody died."_

Justin listened with halflidded eyes as she mesmerized him with her voice.

_"And as we lie, beneathe the stars,_

_We realize, how small we are, _

_If they could love, like you and me, _

_Imagine what, the world could be,_

_If If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied, _

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride, _

_Then we'd see the day where nobody died."_

As the song finished Bailey stopped singing and Justin was released from her grasp. "She's also got these powers that make her a fear to know." a guy said.

Justin scoffed at the idea of anyone having 'powers' of any kind. "Yeah right. She's just got a good voice." He stopped as Bailey got up and walked down the bleachers. The group of guys Justin was with started to get their things together. "The bell's about to ring. Don't know how she does it but she gets ready right before it does."

Sure enough, just as Bailey touched the gym floor, the bell to go home rang. Justin wondered at this girl as he got onto the bus. He was going to have an interesting school year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bailey walked in the door to her two story house. Her mom wasn't home so she went upstairs to her room and fired up her computer and clicked onto YouTube. She looked around until she found a Naruto video. Naruto was without a doubt the best show ever.

It was late that night when she finally went to sleep.

"Hey, do you think she's dead?" Bailey woke on her stomach to a voice she was vaguely familiar with. "Baka! She's breathing of course she's alive!" another said.

"Shut the hell up you banshee, you're giving me a splitting headache." Bailey said as she sat up, her eyes still closed as she tried to force down the urge to hurl.

She heard snickering above her so she looked up and saw three people that blew her mind. Naruto Uzumaki was crouched down next to her, flanked on either side by Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"I'm dreaming. I've got a hangover. I'm stoned. I'm crazy." she said, trying to find which on was true. "I think she is crazy." Sasuke said. Immediately Bailey was on her feet. "I am not crazy." she said. It was then that the three people about a few years younger than her gasped.

"What? Okay listen, I gotta go. So I'll be taking my leave now." she said and started walking off. She stopped as a blur of orange appeared in front of her.

"Why don't you stay? You could train with us." Bailey rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not trained as a ninja Naruto." Again the three gasped and Bailey cursed.

Suddenly, Bailey grabbed Naruto, pulled a kunai from his pouch, and turned. Her blade now rested on the neck of one Kakashi Hatake, who had just shunshined in. "Oh, you." she handed Naruto the kunai then started walking off again.

"I thought you said you weren't trained as a ninja." Sasuke said. Kakashi had recovered from the shock that the girl had predicted where he would be and got a kunai to his throat. What surprised him further was that she knew who he was and didn't think him a threat.

"For your information chiken ass, that was a lucky guess. You see a headband on me? I'm no ninja." Bailey said. She stopped walking then tilted her head to the left as Sasuke's fist passed on her right side. She grabbed his arm, kicked him in the groin, then flipped him over her shoulder.

He curled up coughing and holding himself and Bailey found herself with a kunai to her neck. "Who are you?" Kakashi asks. Bailey thinks quickly and said, "Kitsune." She figured since she came from a different world she would have a wierd name to them. So she said the first thing that came to her.

"Why would someone be called Kitsune?" Sakura asks.

"I was an orphan and I lived in the forests when I was younger. A man found me wandering around with a curious kitsune following me around and named me thus. He took me in and raised me."

"Where is this man?" Kakashi asks.

"Dead. Killed by rouge ninja."

"Why are you in Konoha?" Kakashi asks.

"I can't say."

"Why?" Kakashi asks, tensing the blade.

"Because I don't know."

Kakashi didn't relax. "Where are you from?" Bailey looked at the ground and said, "West. Far west." Kakashi took her word for it and released her. Naruto looked at her and said, "Hey, why don't you just stay with us? We could find you a place to stay after today's training."

Bailey looked at him and saw his eagerness. She sighed. "Alright, I'll stay. But if you ever use the puppy dog eyes on me again you're finished." she said.

Naruto gave her his foxy grin and said, "It's a deal." Bailey, who was now Kitsune by Fate's little twists, sat down then called out, "I'm staying with you Naruto."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I don't think that's appropriate." he said. Kitsune rolled her eyes. "I chose Naruto 'cause Mr. PMS and Pinky over there most likely get up early. I'm not a morning person so all I want to worry about when I go to sleep is whether or not Naruto will snore loud enough to wake me. Not if someone's gonna wake me up before my nine or ten hours are up. My decision's final."

Kakashi sees she is unmoveable in this and so turns to his team, two of which were glareing while the other paid attention to his training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, do you like it? Yeah, this is the first time I've done something like this but the hell with it. I gotta poll too. Should Kitsune wind up with Justin or one of the Konoha guys? Just leave your answer in a review, and whoever gets the most will win. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the next chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke watched Kitsune as he threw kunai and shuriken. She lay on her stomach and had her legs curled up to her. He threw a kunai and hit the target dead center. Kitsune didn't see, she was watching Naruto. "You need a form Naruto. From what I can see you're a brawler." she said, just before she got up and walked to him.

"May I use a blade?" she asks. Naruto nods and hands her a kunai. She holds it in her right hand with the blade pointing out. "Come at me, let's see if I can get this right."

Naruto looked worried but came at her. She dodged under his attack then swiped her blade at him. Naruto looked down at his arm and saw a slight scratch. Sasuke saw Kitsune lean in to him and whisper in his ear. Naruto's eyes widen and he looks at Kitsune with a strange expression.

Kitsune was speaking again but this time Sasuke heard. "I'm not going anywhere Naruto." she muttered to the blond. Naruto sighed just before stopping a quick attack by Kitsune. Their spar continued and Sasuke saw Kakashi put his book away to watch them.

"Can you call on your chakra?" he asks after Kitsune cut Naruto for the umpteenth time. "I don't think so." she said. "Naruto, stop." Naruto stopped attacking and Kitsune relaxed her stance. She tossed the kunai at Naruto and Sasuke was surprised when he caught it before it hit him.

"Put your fingers like this and try to charge chakra." Kakashi says, showing her how to hold her fingers. Kitsune did so and closed her eyes. He stopped and watched, Sakura doing the same. Kitsune was breathing deeply. She tilted her head to one side like she had found something interesting.

After a minute, she glowed orange and before anyone could do anything, an immense chakra exploded from her body, knocking all but Naruto back. Sasuke looks on from the ground and sees her bite her lip, as if trying to force something down.

Naruto ran up to her and knocked her in the back of the head. She fell to her knees, then to the ground unconscious. Just as Sasuke stood, a squad of Anbu and the Hokage was there. "What happened?" the Hokage demanded.

Kakashi walked up to him and said, "We found this girl here when we came for training. She said she wasn't a ninja, and that she came from far west. I asked her to try to call on her chakra. She did, but I didn't expect anything like that."

"What's her name?" Sarutobi said as he watched Naruto lift the girl off the ground, looking worried about the Anbu there.

"Kitsune." Kakashi says, rather reluctantly. The air became thick with tension from the Anbu. Then, it became nearly suffocating as Kitsune opened her eyes. Sarutobi watched her as she slowly stood up. It was obvious she was no ninja. She wore no headband and no weapons pouch or shuriken holster.

"Why is her name Kitsune?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi retold her tale. Sarutobi nods, then looks at Kitsune again. She was crouched slightly and looking at a bear Anbu. It seemed like she was an animal ready to bolt. Kitsune's eyes widen and she moves to the right, pushing Naruto to the ground and grabbing a kunai at the same time.

Bear had attacked with a barrage of shuriken and she had pushed Naruto out of the way. Now she was being pushed back and dodging Bear's katana as he sliced at her. Sarutobi was about to call Bear off when he noticed something about the way the girl was moving. His eyes widen in shock.

_"No, it can't be. That clan has been dead for centuries. But this is their style. Yes, she is definately an Uzukai." _"Bear, stop or be killed. The girl is an Uzukai." Everyone not a Genin froze in fear. Bear immediatly returned to the safety of the other Anbu. Kitsune eyed the group warily. She did not let her gurad down.

"An Uzukai? I thought they were wiped out." Kakashi said, looking at Kitsune like she was an exploding tag ready to blow. "Her form is theirs. And the red eyes are theirs as well. She _is _an Uzukai." Sarutobi said.

"Wait, aren't the Uzukai a kind of branch form of the Uzumaki? And don't they have a superpowerful kekkei genkai?" Naruto asks, surprising everyone.

Sarutobi looks at him and sighs. "Yes, exactly. But because they all died out, no one knows what that kekkei genkai is. All I know is in the history books. How do you know?" Naruto blushes and mutters, "Well, they may have been mentioned in the Scroll of Sealing."

Of course. Sarutobi sighed again and covers his face with one hand. "Well, she can stay, it'll be safer for her. Just where she'll stay is a problem."

"She's already fixed that. She said she's staying with Naruto." Sasuke said. Sarutobi looked at the girl and she nodded, still not letting her guard down. Sarutobi nods and then starts walking back to the Hokage Tower, his Anbu dispersing. Kitsune finally relaxed and returned the kunai to Naruto.

Kakashi watched her more than ever now and kept watching her all during training. When he dismissed his team, he went to the library and looked around. He found only one book on the Uzukai, and it was probably older than he was. He opened the book to the first page and one sentance caught his eye.

_The Uzukai are shadow assassins._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, there it is. Some cliffhanger huh? If I'm right, Uzu means whirlpool, so Uzukai means whirlpool release. Have fun until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi wanted to read more about the shadow assassins, but decided to start from the beginning.

_The Uzukai are a secretive branch form of the Uzumaki. Not many know of their abilities, but they let Konoha give them missions. All Uzukai, no matter what age, take on only B-rank missions or higher. _

_They have a kekkei genkai, but they guard it from outsiders eyes. It is understood that the Uzumaki know of it, but do not tell. Any target brought in by an Uzukai for interrogation would demand there be no shadows in the room. _

_The reason for this is unknown, as they feared the Uzukai would find out so the prisoners said nothing, but we believe it has something to do with their kekkei genkai._

Kakashi thinks on this. A shadow kekkei genkai? He had never heard of anything like that. And B-rank missions or higher, no matter what age? That was something he couldn't understand. He started to read again, hoping the book would tell more.

_The Uzukai had only been loyal to the Uzumaki, and there had been one incident when five council members were killed. From the outburst of the Uzukai, it seems the council tried to force one of their women into an arranged marrage with an Uchiha. Needless to say, it was not tried again._

Kakashi chuckled at that. Apparently the Uzukai would not be caged. From what he could figure, they only married into other families of Uzukai, or into the Uzumaki. He read some more.

_It is also said that Uzukai love to sing, and that some are gifted with a voice that mezmerizes. This gift is used to incapcitate an enemy so that the Uzukai can make an easy kill. _

Kakashi thought about asking Kitsune to sing tomorrow. He looked at the clock and cursed. It was one in the morning. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He then quietly left through the window and went to his apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Kakashi was a good four hours late. Sakura went into screaming mode and Sasuke muttered, "A new record." Kakashi put his hand behind his head and said, "Sorry, I slept late."

"Although it's a good thing you actually went through the trouble to make up a good excuse, your lying sucks." Sakura said. Nikkita had been sitting quietly until then and said in a tentative voice, "He's not lying."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto asks, "How did you tell?" Kakashi noticed Naruto just asked, completely believing what she said. "I didn't hear his heartbeat change." Kitsune said.

"You can't hear his heartbeat." Sasuke said. Kitsune simply held up one hand and began tapping a beat out on it with the other. Kakashi's eyes widen and she speeds the beat up, then as the surprise wore off the beat slowed to a normal pace.

Sasuke walked to Kakashi and put two fingers on his wrist while watching Kitsune's beat. He dropped his jaw when it sank in that she could actually hear a heartbeat. Kakashi decides to test something.

"Hey, Kitsune, why don't you sing for us?" he asks. Naruto gives him a look that said 'you found out something didn't you?' while the others look at him like he's crazy. Kitsune looks at him warily but starts singing.

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried, _

_If If everyone loved, and nobody lied, _

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride, _

_Then we'd see the day where nobody died."_

Kakashi watches as Sasuke and Sakura droop as if in a daze, and he felt weak himself. Naruto seemed to be unaffected. Kakashi lost even more of himself as she sung even more.

_"And as we lie, beneathe the stars,_

_We realize, how small we are, _

_If they could love, like you and me, _

_Imagine what, the world could be,_

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied, _

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride, _

_Then we'd see the day where nobody died."_

Now as her voice died, Kakashi shook his head to clear it. He hadn't expected to be affected like he was. Kitsune watched him again and he said, "That's another thing about Uzukai."

She widened her eyes and said, "All of the Uzukai sung siren's songs?" Kakashi thought the name 'siren' fit as a perfect name. "No, only a few were like that. But the Uzukai loved to sing."

"Been doing your homework Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks, crossing his arms. Kakashi eye smiles and said, "Yup, now for training."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto slumped into his apartment with Kitsune following. Kakashi had really driven him hard, and he wondered if it had something to do with Kitsune. He walked into his bathroom and showered off. He came out wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers. "Naruto, dinner. And I swear, I'm going to steal your frog wallet if you don't let me go out and buy something other than ramen." Kitsune called.

Naruto walked to the table and sat down as Kitsune put a steaming cup of ramen in front of him. For some reason the older girl had up and decided to cook for him when she came yesterday, and now she demanded something other than ramen. "Alright, I'm off tomorrow. We'll go shopping." Naruto said as he finished his first cup and instantly had another in front of him.

"Good. Then I'll be able to feed you real food. Though ramen isn't bad." she said. When they had finished eating Naruto climbed into bed and Kitsune made herself comfortable on the couch.

_Naruto was walking through the village when Sakura and Sasuke stood before him. "You're the demon container for the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks. Naruto's eyes widen. When did they learn?_

_"Monster! You tricked us to gain our trust then kill us!" Sakura says. Naruto holds up his hands and says, "No! I'm not a monster! I'm not a demon!"_

_But it didn't help. They ignored what he said and walked away from him. He felt hot tears make their way down his face as they walk away. _

Naruto woke from his dream crying. That was the one thing he feared. For his friends to find out about the Kyuubi and leave him. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but they just wouldn't. Kitsune walks into the room and sits down beside him. She pulled him into a hug and ran her hand through his hair. Then she started singing.

_"Hold on, baby you're losing it,_

_The water's high, you're jumpin into it,_

_And lettin go, and no on knows, _

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone,_

_Thay you might not be the golden one,_

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone. _

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone."_

Naruto listened and fresh tears sprang from his eyes. She was right, he'd lose it if someone left him. She just held him and hummed the tune of the song while he cried. Slowly, the tears stopped, and the feeling of her running her hand through his hair was comforting. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi watched Naruto and Kitsune make their way towards the training ground. Something was different about them, but he couldn't place it. It seemed like they were closer. They sat down and Kakashi remembered something from the Uzukai book that he read the night before.

_Sometimes, an Uzukai will devote themselves to an Uzumaki and become like a brother or sister to the Uzumaki. If this happens, the two will be inseperable for life and not even death will stop that. It has been said, that if one dies, then their spirit possesses an animal and returns to their brother or sister._

_"Even in death those two will not be separated. I just hope I'm not in between them if something happens." _Kakashi thinks to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's chapter three. Don't forget Uzukai means whirlpool release.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Lisel: **Remember when he said all he knew about them was in history books? Those books give details up to a certain point. Also Kushina told Sarutobi about the style. Just wait I'm getting to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kitsune, I think we should introduce you to your chakra slowly after the first time. But first you need training. So, I have asked one of my friends to take you on until you're ready." Kakashi says. Kitsune loses all the blood in her face and she looks at Kakashi in pure fear. "Maito Gai."

Kitsune sat there for one second then screamed and started running. Kakashi watches her then runs after her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watch as Kakashi chases her around. A half hour later, Kakashi had her bound and gagged and thrown over his shoulder. "Gai, I've got your new student." he said as he came up to team Gai.

He sits her down and she looks up at three people about her age. Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Tenten and Lee looked curious but Neji had on that 'I'm better than you' face. "Hey sensei, why are her eyes red?" Tenten asks. Gai furrows his brow then looks at Kakashi, who nods.

"Um, it's a genetic trait." Gai said. All three of his team members look at him. He was hardly ever this serious, so something must be up. "Well, just leave her here Kakashi, we'll have her fit as a ninja in no time." Kakashi nods then Shunshins away. Tenten untied her hands and took the gag off of her, and Lee helps her up.

"Thanks Lee, Tenten. I'm Kitsune." she said. They look surprised that she knew their names already, but say, "You're welcome." Gai watches this then says, "Fifty laps around Konoha. Meet back here when you're done." The Genin and non-ninja nod and start their laps. "So Lee, you're not the only one who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu for a while. Guess we're stuck together." Kitsune says.

Lee smiles and starts to say something when Kitsune cuts him off. "And I am _not _wearing that green thing you have on." Lee closes his mouth and nods. Kitsune falls back behind the three and closes her eyes. Team Gai takes this time to talk amongst themselves.

"Lee, you didn't say anything about 'youth' or something. What happened?" Tenten asks. Lee shakes his head and says, "There's just something about her that's...forboding. Like she knows things we don't, and there will be consequences." Tenten nods in agreement. Neji doesn't say anything.

Fifty laps around Konoha later, the four return to the place where Gai waited for them. Kitsune was panting like a dog but managed to stay standing as Gai said, "One hundred push-ups, then one hundred pull-ups."

Kitsune drops to the ground with the others, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like, "...fucking slave driver...". One hundred push-ups later, Kitsune stands and walks to a tree. She looks at it before jumping up and latching onto a branch. Every time her chin touched the top of the limb, she counted.

"One sir, two sir, three sir..." Gai watches her, not even seeing his other students giving him curious looks. When they were all done with their pull-ups, Gai anounced, "Fifty kicks with each leg." Kitsune groans but heads to a tree, Team Gai doing the same.

Just before they started their excercises, Lee said, "To be someone who has not had ninja training at all and keep up with us while doing Gai-sensei's exercises, she must have some stamina. And to think that you had called her weak Neji."

Tenten nodded and Neji glared. At the end of the day, Kakashi appeared to pick up Kitsune. "Thanks Gai. She'll be back tomorrow." he said as Gai waved her over. Kitsune trudged over, looking ready to kill something. Kakashi hoped that look she was giving him wasn't a consideration of killing _him._

"You're done for the day. C'mon, Naruto's been nagging me to get you back." he said. Kitsune slumped forward and Kakashi caught her, hearing her snoring softly. "You worked her too hard. Though she is an Uzukai, she hasn't had any ninja training. I better go. If I don't get her to Naruto he'll kill me."

Gai watched Kakashi pick the girl up and walk off, not noticing that a certain Hyuuga had heard the name 'Uzukai'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji walked into the Hyuuga manors library and started browsing, looking for anything that had something to do with Uzukai. When he heard Kakashi Hatake talk about the girl like there was something special about her, he had to find out what.

He had been searching for hours when he came across one sentence that had him wondering about Kitsune even more.

_The Uzukai have the most feared kekkei genkai the world has ever seen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a few weeks later and Kitsune was now able to do all of Gai's exercises without breaking a sweat. She had been introduced to her chakra slowly, and now could do the basic academy jutsus. She often used the henge and went around as Neji doing things that Naruto as the prank king would be proud of.

There was one incident that involved a hot spring, and a hospital later on. It was a little after noon when Kitsune stood up straight and said, "No. They wouldn't. Holy shit they would!" She stops her exercises and runs off. Team Gai watch as she races across rooftops to the western gates.

Thanks to her new clothes, she wasn't hindered to moving slowly. She now wore a pair of black formfitting pants with a band of orange on the sides, ninja sandals, and a black longsleeved shirt with an orange band down the sides and on the arms.

She ran as fast as she could and pumped chakra to her feet for extra speed. To the guards at the gate she seemed to be a black blur. _"I swear if it was Kakashi's idea not to tell me they were leaving, he'll have a whole new definition of One Thousand Years of Death._**(yes, that's the jutsu that Kakashi used to poke Naruto in the butt with during their bell test)**_" _she thought as she ran down the path, following Naruto's trail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi felt a wave of massive killer intent and stopped. Naruto looked back at him and said, "I told you it'd be a bad idea not to tell her about the mission." Kakashi's visible eye widens and they hear, "KAKASHI! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE GAY!"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably and said, "We should just wait here." Sure enough, Kitsune appeared beside them not thirty seconds later. She glares spitfire at him then proceeded to start a Taijutsu fight with him. "Kitsune calm down and stop attacking Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in a calm tone.

Kitsune backed off Kakashi and whispers, "If you knew what happens next you would have brought me with you." Team Seven had gotten used to her predicting the future, but sometimes she says things that unnerves them. Ever since their first encounter, she hasn't missed an opportunity to curse at Sasuke.

Why this was, they would never know. She didn't even share this information with Naruto. "Now what's this girl doing here?" Tazuna asks, wondering at how the short stupid looking kid could control her with just an order. Kitsune turns to the old man and says, "I swear, if anything happens to Naruto, I will make your life a living hell."

Tazuna's face lost all color and Kitsune said, "Well, let's go. I want this done as soon as possible." She stayed behind Naruto, protecting him from an unseen enemy force. They had been walking for a while when Kakashi noticed a puddle on the side of the road.

He also noticed Kitsune tense and move her hand to her kunai pouch. Naruto and the team look back in time to see him get cut to pieces. Sakura moved in front of Tazuna, Sasuke moved in front of her, and Naruto and Kitsune charge the black-clad Demon Brothers.

Kitsune used her speed and agility to kill the first one, while Naruto started beating up the second. He quickly tied up the second Demon brother and sat him down next to a tree. Kakashi walks up and says, "Good work everyone. But now I think it's time for some explaining. Tazuna, are you going to tell us or should we ask Kitsune? I'm sure you know she already knows."

Tazuna looks at the ground and says, "Fine. A man by the name of Gatou is after my life. He controls the town where I live, and if I can finish the bridge I'm building then he'll have no control."

Kakashi nods and says, "Well, that's an A-rank mission or higher. We should probably head back and let someone who is qualified for the job take you back to your bridge."

Naruto shakes his head and says, "No. The Land of Waves is a small poor land. Tazuna probably used the last of the money just for this C-rank mission. They can't afford an A-rank or higher. I say we just keep going." Kitsune nods and Kakashi sighs. "Very well then, we'll keep going."

And with that they start walking again. Kakashi wasn't one to miss Kitsune muttering to Tazuna as they walked. "My threat still stands. If anything happens to Naruto, your life is over."

She looks back over her shoulder and says, "Kakashi, whatever you do, don't use your Sharingan." Sasuke looks back over his shoulder at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi just nods to Kitsune and ignores Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, I know it was short and uninformative but I hate writing the mission to Wave. And remember Kisune was from the real world so she knows about the things that happen in the show. She's also kinda got a precognitive gift. Meaning she can predict the future. Like when she dodged Sasuke's punch when she wasn't even looking his way.

So there's chapter three. Have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I hope you liked the last chapter. Heres a new one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group was walking to Tazuna's house when Naruto threw a kunai in the bushes. Kakashi watches Kitsune pull a kunai of her own and starts looking around as Sakura walks out of the bushes with a white rabbit in her arms.

"Naruto you baka! You scared this poor little rabbit." she said. Kakashi then realized something and shouted, "Everybody down now!" Everyone dropped just as a giant sword spun over their heads. Kitsune was on her feet at the same time as the sword embedded itself in the trunk of a nearby tree.

Kakashi looks up and sees a man standing on the hilt. Kitsune starts looking around, putting up her kunai, and said, "Kakashi, let me take care of him. If you need to step in, don't use your Sharingan." Kakashi wonders what could make her not want to use his Sharingan.

"You do know he's missing ninja Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi says, getting serious. Kitsune looks over her shoulder and says in a death-like tone, "I know."

She walks forward and looked up at Zabuza. He watched her with disdain and said, "Sending a teenager to do your dirty work Copy Ninja Kakashi? That's not a good thing." Kitsune pulls a scroll from nowhere and a strange kunai puffs into her hand. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Just what have you been doing in the last three weeks?"

Kitsune ignores him and raises the kunai in her hand. It had a double blade, the handle was wrapped in blood red silk, and a white rabbit's foot hung from it's handle. Zabuza jumps from the tree and landed on the surface of the lake in front of them. Kitsune smirks and says, "Wrong choice." She threw her kunai in the air and flew through hand signs.

"Secret Water Style! Uzukai!" she shouted as her hands landed on the last sign, catching her kunai in her teeth. Zabuza stood for one minute before a whirlpool appeared beneathe his feet. He tried to get away but was sucked into the swirling vortex even faster. All of a sudden, the jutsu stopped and Zabuza was released.

"Dammit!" Kitsune cursed around the handle of her blade. "What happened to your jutsu?" Sakura asks. Kitsune literally growled and took her blade from her mouth. "It's just a prototype. I've been practicing with it, but I can't get it to stay long." she said.

"Is that what you were doing last week?" Kakashi asks. He had caught her in a training field in the middle of the night and she had dodged around telling him why she was there. Kitsune nods then charges Zabuza. He blocked her attacks with his sword then started attacking her.

(insert slow motion here) He did a horzontal slice but Kitsune ducked under it, grabbing his wrist on the way, spun him around and threw him into a tree. (exit slow motion) He hit the tree but got back up and started swinging at Kitsune. She blocked his attacks, filling the air with sounds of metal on metal.

As Kakashi watched the fight progress, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Where it looked like Kitsune wasn't gaining any ground on Zabuza, it was actually the other way around. She was making small cuts on Zabuza, and slowly he was weakening. He also noticed Kitsune was speeding up and making stronger blows.

His eyes widen as he realized that what she was using the Uzukai style. She would start out slow, wearing down the enemy, then when they were slowing she would use superior speed and start landing deadly blows.

It seemed Naruto already knew of this, and Sasuke was starting to figure it out. Kakashi watched the fight even closer now. Kitsune dodged a swipe and spun on her toes around Zabuza, embedding her kunai in his shoulder then wrenching it back out as she skipped away from him.

Zabuza was sweating and panting and he was just about to charge Kitsune again when two senbon struck his neck. He fell over and a hunter ninja appeared beside the body. "Thank you for helping me take him down." he said. Kakashi figured he was the same age as Kitsune.

"No! Kakashi stop him!" Kitsune shouted as she ran forward. But the hunter ninja disappeared. "What's the big deal? Hunter ninja dispose of missing ninja's bodies so their secrets don't fall into enemy hands." Sakura said.

Kitsune spun around and shouted, "That would be all fine and dandy if that was a _real _hunter ninja! But he wasn't! He's Zabuza's assistant!" Sakura mouthed an 'oh' as Kitsune started using every curse word in her arsenal, which was decidedly colorful. She seemed to center around 'son of a bitch' the most though.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for now. Let's just get to Tazuna's house." Kitsune said, cooling down. Kakashi nods and they leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Kakashi drug the four kids into the forest. "Now, we're going to be doing a different kind of training today. This training will help you master any jutsu."

Three people looked up in anticipation while the oldest looked bored. "We're going to be climbing trees."

The silence and skeptisism was complete. "What has climbing trees got to do with anything?" Naruto asks. Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Oh, but this isn't your normal tree climbing. This time you're climbing them without using your hands."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asks. Kakashi walked to a tree and without breaking stride continued right up the side of it. Three preteens watched in awe and Kakashi wondered why Kitsune didn't seem surprised.

"Use kunai to mark your progress then try to get higher than your last mark." Kakashi says. A few minutes later, Naruto was on the ground supporting a lump on his head, Sasuke had jumped off the tree after breaking through the bark, and Sakura was sitting on a high branch.

"It seems the female of the group is the one who has the most chakra control. Exellent Sakura." Kakashi says from his branch. He looks around for Kitsune but didn't find her until she said, "Up here." He looks up his tree and sees her standing on his trunk with her arms crossed.

"If you don't stop your midnight training sessions you'll surpass the others." he says, watching her walk down the truck and stop beside him. "That's the point. And yes, I know the water walking technique too." she replies before jumping down and landing silently beside Naruto.

She whispers in his ear and he nods before getting up and trying again. Kitsune looks off into the forest then returns her attention to Naruto's training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the end of the week, Sasuke and Naruto had mastered tree climbing and were on guard duty with Sakura and Kitsune. They all were on the bridge when a thick fog covered everything. Kitsune immediately closed her eyes and pulled her special kunai out. Kakashi ordered Sakura to guard Tazuna.

"Kakashi, this time help me. His assistant is smart. He probably broke down my technique last time." Kitsune said. Kakashi nodded and stepped up beside her. Zabuza and his assistant appear and watch. "Well, well, Haku. It looks like we have a welcoming commitee." The Mist ninja says.

"So it seems." Haku answered. Naruto and Sasuke face Haku, while Kitsune and Kakashi face Zabuza. Haku charged first and Naruto and Sasuke spread out around him. After an exchange of blows, they returned to their respective places.

They charged again but this time Haku went on the offensive. "Secret Jutsu! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" he shouted. Naruto and Sasuke were trapped inside the dome and Kitsune watched as Haku melted into one of his mirrors, his image being reflected in the others.

Kitsune ran forward but was stopped by Zabuza. She dodged his attack and watched as he disappeared into the mist. She closed her eyes and expanded her other senses, even tapping into her precognitive space of mind. Kakashi stood back-to-back with her and drew a kunai.

Kitsune found Kakashi's hand and started using sign language. _"He's to the left of me. Head back towards Sakura then loop around. I'll send a kage bunshin straight in then loop around his other side."_

Kakashi nods, remembering she could hear heartbeats, and she made a kage bunshin silently. _"I have _got _to figure out how she does that." _Kakashi thinks, stalking silently around the target, Kitsune mirroring him.

The clone distracts Zabuza long enough for Kakashi and Kitsune to surround him. They fought a minute then backed up. Suddenly, the air was stifling. Kakashi and Zabuza could handle it, though the hairs stood up on the back of their necks, but Kitsune hit her knees.

"No, no." she whispered. She was almost paralyzed with fear and started panting, trying to get air. "Kakashi! Is the seal on Naruto breaking or loosening? This bloodlust is immense, but I feel that it's being held back." she gasped. Kakashi kept his eyes on Zabuza but replied, "It's just loose Kitsune. Naruto will be fine."

Kitsune visibly relaxes and Kakashi charges Zabuza, driving a kunai in his heart, he finished the missing ninja cleanly. The bloodlust in the air dissipitated and Kitsune slumped to her stomach and curled up. The mist cleared and Sakura and Tazuna look around. Naruto stood over the body of Haku, but Sasuke lay motionless among the piles of senbon and shattered ice.

Sakura runs to him and starts crying on his chest. Kitsune gets up and walks to them and pushes Sakura off him. Then she gently pulled the senbon protruding from his neck and he stirred. As she took more senbon from his body, he managed to stand.

She looks up as Sakura supported Sasuke. Naruto was looking at the blood around him and on his hands. Kitsune sings.

_Hold on, baby you're losin' it,_

_The water's high, you're jumpin' into it,_

_And lettin' go, and no one knows,_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone,_

_Thay you might not be the golden one,_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone. _

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at her, thanking her silently. She nods and finishes pulling the rest of the needles from Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Konoha the gang took a well deserved break. They didn't have missions for another three days, but Kitsune was training. She had been added to team 7 after Wave, and wasn't complaining. She looked up from her log and into the trees.

"I know you're there. Either attack me already or leave." she said. Whoever was in the bushes threw kunai at her, which she easily dodged. It wasn't long when she walked away, dusting herself off. The intruder was tied up and hanging upside-down from a tree.

She walks to the bridge where team 7 usually meet, and waited. Soon enough, the others showed up after being summoned by Kakashi. A half hour later, Kakashi appears with papers in his hand.

"Yo. I nominated the team for the Chunin exams. Here are your application forms. You don't have to take it if you don't want to though." he said, passing the papers around.

"Hey, has somebody got a pen?" Kitsune asks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's chapter five. Guess who activates her kekkei genkai next chapter? Well, i'll just leave you to your anticipation. Just so you know, things are gonna be a little different at the prelims for the third round. Hope you enjoyed it, and goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, team 7 walked into the building for the first part of the exam. Kitsune saw a pair of teenagers in front of the door knock back Lee. Tenten walks up asking to be let in but she was knocked back also.

Kitsune smirked and asked, "Hey you two, you wanna fight?" Then leaned in between the two of them and whipered to where only they could hear, "And if I get hit I don't have to worry about a henge being disspelled."

The two look at her surprised as she leans back then leads her team away. She called back over her shoulder, "And that Genjutsu had better be released by the time we get to the stairs."

The two kids watch her walk away with their mouths hanging open, but release the Genjutsu, revealing to everyone that they were on the second floor. As the other kids followed team 7's lead, the two henged Chunin talk amongst themselves.

"We'd better watch that one. She's different than the others." the first said. The second one nodded and they both disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the testing room, the rookie 9 and team Gai stood together. Kitsune eyed the Otonin team and they noticed. The air tensed, and people looked around looking for a fight. A boy with silver hair and glasses starts walking to the Konoha rookies when the Otonin team attacked.

He saw them coming and dodged a punch, but his glasses broke and he fell to the ground clutching his ears. "What just happened? He dodged the blow." Ino says.

"They're Otonin. They use high pitch frequencies and mess with your mind through your ears. Even if Dosu missed Kabuto, that thing on his arm emits a sound wave that would have still left Kabuto defenseless." Kitsune says, causing everyone in the room to focus their attention on her.

"How do you know about our techniques?" Dosu asks. Kitsune grins evilly and says in a voice that made the room shiver, "Oh, I know a lot more than just about your techniques. Kabuto, if you drop out of the exam I'll spill _your _dirty little secret." She said the last part staring at the bespectacled boy.

Kabuto watched her with wide eyes and a large group of people entered the room via Shunshin. "You. Otonin. If you fight without permission of a proctor again, you'll be disqualified." the one at the head said. Just his presense screamed torture.

"Sorry. It's our first exam; we just got a little carried away." Dosu said, he and his team returned to their places and the instructor continued.

"Don't let it happen again. I am Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your proctor for the first exam. Come take a seating chip and take the indicated seat, then we'll begin passing out the written test."

Kitsune grinned and whispered something to Naruto. Naruto nodded and she turned her attention to Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika, mind if I cheat off of you?" she asked.

Ino laughed. "He had the lowest scores in the class other than Naruto. Why would you want to cheat off of him?" Kitsune swiched an icy glare to the blonde girl and replied, "One, the teachers hated Naruto. I'm sure he could have passed any of the tests handed to him if they weren't something even a Chunin couldn't pass."

Ino gulped and a few people look at Naruto, who seemed highly interested in the floor now. "And two, all Nara's are geniouses. Plain and simple. You'd know if you'd get your head out of your ass and stopped fawning over chicken ass over there." she finished the last sentance pointing at Sasuke.

Soon, everyone was seated and Ibiki started going over the test. Once he was finished, the test began. Kitsune was bent over her test during the entire forty-five minutes and when Ibiki called to the room to put their pencils down, she flipped her paper over.

Ibiki made the last rule. "If any of you take the question and fail, your entire team will not be allowed to take the Chunin exam ever again. If you chose to skip out on it now though, you can come back and take it next year."

Several teams got up and left, and when nobody else made a move, Ibiki smiled and said, "Congradulations, you all pass."

At that moment, a large, black, _thing_ exploded into the room. The thing turned into a very energetic, dark purple haired woman who stood looking over the class evilly. "You're early. Again." Ibiki muttered.

"Aw, loosen up Ibiki-san. Anko-chan's cool if you can get past her sadistic side." Kitsune says. The two Jonin exchange a glance, then join the rest of the room in stareing at her. She ignored them and said, "So proctor, where to next?"

Anko knitted her eyebrows together and asked, "Why does it sound like you already know where we're going?" Kitsune grinned demonically and replied, "Because I already do. Oh, and have Anbu patrolling the place too. The snake bastard is going to strike soon."

Anko's eyes widen and she nods to Kitsune. Kitsune nods back then glares death at Sasuke. "Well, maggots, let's get on with the show. Follow me." Anko said, leading the Chunin hopefuls away.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a large fence, a black forest made of huge trees inside it. "Welcome kiddies, to the Forest of Death."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there ya have it. Have a good one. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

"This is gonna suck." Kitsune says as Team 7 stand in front of their gate. Naruto looks at her strangely and she shakes her head. Anko calls out, "Begin!"

Their gate opens and they walk inside. After a few minutes, Naruto says, "Hey guys, can we stop? I gotta go." He makes his way to a nearby bush and Sakura hits him. Well, tries to. Kitsune stopped her before she could.

"You don't get it do you? _Every_ _other team_ is out to get _us _specifically. Well, not the Suna trio, but still. The other teams are after us because they think Naruto is a weak link. We can't let any of the others out of our sight, or even say each other's names. It would only take a simple henge to replace one of us and then slit our throats when we weren't looking." she said.

Sakura lost all the blood in her face as everything sunk in. "Just walk over there and let him do his business." Sakura did, and Kitsune turned her attention to the surrounding forest. Sasuke watched her look at every tree carefully, searching for something unknown.

"Are you expecting someone to attack us this early off?" he asks. Kitsune glances at him briefly before saying, "Well, there is that guy that's watching us now. If Pinky _had _made Blondie go off into the trees to pee, then he would have bound and gagged him then used a henge to waltz right in and wait for an opportunity. Oh, there he goes, I wonder if I scared him?"

She grins like a maniac then continued, "We should get going. I want this over with quickly." She walks on, the other three pausing to exchange glances before following her lead. After about an hour, Kitsune stops and tilts her head a little.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asks. The others were immediately on alert, but they were too late. An earth jutsu blasted them apart, Kitsune and Naruto flying far away from Sakura and Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitsune woke slowly, lying on the ground. She put a hand to her throbbing head and tried to get her blurry sight back to normal. Her side hurt; probably from where she hit that tree, so she lay still until the pain was bearable. She got on her hands and knees, panting and looking around.

She knew Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would be alright, but she was a new addition so she had no idea what she would throw in the mix. She heard a light tap, and before she could respond, a kunai blade was pressed to her throat. Someone was pressed to her back.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" a voice whispered in her ear. She shivered and looked up to see one of the Grass ninja. Not the one Orochimaru was disguised as, but a different one. The tag on his hat said 'crime'.

Kitsune groaned in frustration. She would _much _rather get eaten by a snake than have to deal with some horny dude. "Listen, I've got things to do, so how about you take the easy way out. Get the hell away from me, and I might let you live." she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

He tensed slightly at her red eyes, but he just grinned evilly. "A feisty one. I like that."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "All the guys say that. Can't you people get some new pickup lines?"

The boy chuckled darkly then pulled a second kunai out and made a slight cut on her side. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but couldn't hold it in when he cut deeper.

"You're in no position to get sassy." he said, using his weight to try to pin her to the ground. This time Kitsune grinned evilly. "Aren't I?" she asks, her tone making the Grass ninja pause. She used this time wisely.

In less time than a heartbeat, she head butted him, grabbed the kunai in her teeth, kicked him in the groin, then rolled him off of her. Without a second thought, she swung her head around and slit his throat. She stood quiet as the grave as his body fell to the ground, a pool of red forming around it.

She stood stock still, waiting for it, waiting for the shock of a first kill. But nothing came. She didn't feel like she had blood on her hands, and she didn't feel guilty. Shaking the curiosity from her head, she focused on getting back to the others.

She ran through the treetops, speeding even faster than usual from chakra in her feet. All around her there was nothing but green blurs, until she heard a scream.

Quickly, she ran towards it. She sped even faster as the sounds of fighting reached her ears. _"Damn this keen hearing. I think the fight's right in front of me and it turns out it's a mile away." _

She kept following her hearing, finally reaching the others as Orochimaru made his escape. "Dammit!" she yelled. She ran to the tree Naruto was pinned to then carried him to the ground carefully, Sakura doing the same for Sasuke.

They laid the boys down under the giant roots of a tree and started to work. Kitsune set traps and Sakura gathered food and water. Kitsune had to manuver Sakura through all the traps then started working on more. When she was done, she carefully walked back to Sakura to help with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura, they'll be fine." she said. Sakura exhaled in relief but continued tending to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not going through the Sound fight. You all know what happens, just throw Kitsune into the mix. **

A few days later, Team 7 walked up to their door, Kabuto meeting with his team members as well. "Bye Kabuto. Thanks for the help." Naruto says. Kabuto smiles and nods then turns to leave.

"Oh Kabuto." Kitsune called. Kabuto turned around and looked at her questioningly. "If you drop out of the exam, I'll spill your guts. Whether figuratively, or literally has yet to be decided."

Something flashed in Kabuto's eyes, but he nodded and continued with his team. "C'mon." Kitsune sighs, pushing open their doors and storming into the room. "Sasuke, Naruto, open the scrolls. Tell Iruka I said hey. I'll be over here asleep."

Naruto and Sasuke watch as she walks to a wall, then slides down it and closes her eyes. They do as they were told and open the scrolls, Iruka being summoned from them.

After he talked to them, he left the tower and they waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Final exam prelims, yada yada yada, Kabuto didn't drop out and now the final battle is between him and Kitsune.**

Kitsune stared at Kabuto, grinning insanely and said, "Oooo, I am _soooo_ going to enjoy this." she said. Kabuto gulped slightly and Gekko, the proctor, eyed Kitsune warily. Apparently he knew enough of Uzukai to fear them.

"Begin." he said, then jumped back out of the way. Good thing he did too, because Kitsune was on the offensive. She threw a single kunai and Kabuto smirked. "One little blade isn't going to do anything." he said as he dodged it. Kitsune smirked and twitched her fingers.

The kunai changed direction and was aimed at Kabuto again. He dodged it a second time, only to have it follow him. Kitsune started doing hand signs, then shouted, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, the one kunai became hundreds. And they were all following Kabuto.

From the sidelines, Shikamaru asks, "How is she doing that?" Kakashi pulls up his hitai-ate to see with the Sharingan.

"Hmm. The Sharingan is having difficulty tracking it, but it seems that she's using very fine chakra threads to control the kunai. Just how much has she been training behind our backs I wonder? And since when did she learn the Shuriken Kage Bunshin?"

Kurenai looks up. "You mean you didn't teach it to her?"

Kakashi shakes his head, focused only on the fight. A kunai flew into a wall. "It appears she can't keep doing what she is for very long though." he said.

More kunai flew out and embedded into the walls. When the very last one had stopped chasing Kabuto, they both faced each other panting like dogs.

"It seems you're jutsu has worn out. Too bad." Kabuto said. Kitsune just grinned, and it was a grin so evil shivers ran up everyone's spine, and Gaara's sand formed armor around him.

"Worn out? Oh no, no, no, no. My jutsu's only _just _getting started." she said, biteing down on her thumb to draw blood. She smeared the blood on a seal that had just appeared on the floor, and shouted, "Secret Blood Style Jutsu! Red Rain!"

The blood on the seal glowed, and shot out to all of the kunai, wrapping around their handles. Then, it formed something like chakra strings made of blood and using the kunai as a base, shot out towards Kabuto. And seeing as the kunai were everywhere in the room, he had nowhere to run.

The blood strings cut Kabuto to pieces, but a puff of smoke signalled a substitution. Kabuto appeared on the ceiling, having knocked away some of the kunai there and said, "So that's what you were up to huh? It still didn't work."

Kitsune sighs. "Would you just stop thinking my jutsu is over? It's called Red Rain for a reason, and that reason should come into play in five...four...three...two...one." On cue, all of the blood strings flew up to the ceiling and started forming a whirlpool of blood.

Kabuto immediately dropped and eyed it suspiciously. After it formed, Kitsune made one last sign and shouted, "Uzukai!"

Blood droplets covered the area like rain, and almost everything was covered. But as soon as Kabuto was hit, every last drop converged on him, leaving the others looking like nothing happened.

Once Kabuto was covered, Kitsune said, "Finish." The audible cracks of bones rang through the air, and Kabuto slumped, no life in his eyes.

Everyone stared in silence. Kitsune simply waited. Naruto regained his senses first and shouted, "Why did you kill him? You didn't have to kill him!"

Kitsune turned to him slowly and looked up with apologizing eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, but he deserved it. The bastard was a spy for Orochimaru. Besides, that's not really Kabuto. When he used substitution, he switched places with an already dead body. I would have stopped my jutsu earlier, but it's so strong I had to continue it."

She walks to stand in front of the Hokage and whispered something then left, leaving everyone to their grim and silent thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ooo, badass chick in the house! I would've killed Kabuto right there, but he comes in too often in the future. (casts Genjutsu in final exam, heals Orochimaru until he changes bodies the sick bastard, tricks Kimimaru to go after his 'masters' new body, and well, you get it)

that one was long. (and for you smart alecks that have seen longer, i meant long for one of MY chapters) Later dudes and dudettes.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, yeah, I know I said Kitsune would get her kekkei genkai last chapter, but by the time I remembered I had already uploaded it. So I'll try to get it in this chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into the arena and looked up at all the people gathered in the stands. It looked like most of the village was there, along with some people from other villages. His eyes searched the crowd and found Hinata, then went up to the Hokage box. The old man was there, along with another Kage. From the sign on his kage hat, it was the Kazekage.

He stepped into the line of candidates behind Genma. Now he noticed that a few people weren't here yet. Sasuke, Dosu, and even Kitsune weren't there. He looked at Hinata again and grinned at her, the color of red from her blush noticable even from this distance. A pair of black clad arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Miss me? I haven't seen you in a month. How was your first meeting with Gamabunta?" Naruto looks up and sees Kitsune grinning at him. "Who's Gamabunta?" he asks as she stands beside him. She rolled her eyes.

"Chief Toad." she explained. Naruto gulped then blushed. "I hate how you know everything. Gamabunta scared me." Neji snickered.

"Afraid of a toad? Pathetic." he said. Kitsune moved towards him but Naruto held her back. "You'd be afraid of a toad bigger than this arena too you sorry piece of trash. I'm going to enjoy watching Naruto kick your ass. You'd just better hope I don't get you after everything that goes on."

"Hush all of you. This shows who your opponent, or opponents, are." Genma says, holding up a piece of paper. Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke then Kitsune, Shino vs. Kankuro, and finally Shikamaru vs. Temari.

"Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki, remain here for your match. The rest of you, up to the waiting area." Genma says. Kitsune glares at Neji then disappears. Neji's eyes widen and Genma seemed mildly surprised. "That's right, she sent a letter saying she activated her kekkei genkai over the last month." Naruto whispers, mostly to himself but the other two heard him.

(I'm not going to go through this fight 'cause we all know how Naruto kicks Neji's ass _all _over the place)

While Neji is being carted away by medic ninjas, Naruto heads for the waiting area. Genma calls out to the crowd, "The next match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara." The ninja that stands by the Hokage jumps down to Genma and whispers something to him.

When he's gone, Genma announces, "Sasuke Uchiha is late so therefore the next match will be Gaara vs. Kitsune." Gaara walks down and Kitsune grins widely then jumps out into the open air and _disappears._ Gasps are heard as she reappears right beside Genma.

Kitsune waits patiently as Gaara slowly makes his way down to face her. She looks up at Naruto and grins hugely before remembering something that happened over the month long training period.

**Flashback**

_Kitsune slowly walks through the forest, not really looking for anything. She was taking a break from training. As she walked, she started hearing sounds of someone else training. Curious, she followed them. After a while, she came to a large expanse of meadow, not to far away from the village._

_In the middle of the meadow was none other than Neji Hyuuga. She walked up slowly, knowing he would already know she was there, and sat down and watched him. "What do you want?" he asked, not even messing up his form. Kitsune watched a few more minutes then sighs._

_"I just don't understand how you can think you're better than everybody else. You know you're going to lose to Naruto don't you?" she asks. Neji looks at her, Byakuugan activated, but still moved through the Hyuuga style form. _

_"I know I'm better than everybody else, and no, I am not going to lose to that dobe." he replied. Kitsune frowns. "You sound like Sasuke. It's always the same thing with you people that have kekkei genkais. It's 'I'm better than you' this and 'you're pathetic because you're normal' that. Can't you for once in your life be a human and grow a heart?"_

_This time Neji stops practicing and looks at her with a hard expression. "You know nothing about a rough life. You don't know what it means to feel true pain." he hisses._

_Kitsune jumps to her feet and asks, "Don't I? At least you have family! It's just me! I have no one blood related to me! You had your father for a while at least. I didn't even fully know my parents! They were slaughtered in war! I'm alone!"_

_Neji glares at the mention of his father and asked, "What about Uzumaki?" Kitsune crosses her arms and said, "He's just a friend of mine. I'm not related to him. I wish I was though. That way he wouldn't have grown up in hell. You think you've got it bad? You have no idea what Naruto went through."_

_"What could that happy-go-lucky idiot have gone through? If he had a tough time then why is he so happy all the time?" Neji asks._

_Kitsune looks at the ground. "Naruto grew up without anyone. He doesn't know anything. The villagers treat him worse than the scum on the bottom of their shoes. They glare at him, and call him names like 'demon' and 'hellspawn'. The kids throw rocks at him, and if he's out late at night he's attacked by mobs. On more than one occasion he's been beaten within an inch of his life. And afterwards, he can't go to the hospital. The first few times he did he was poisoned, or not given the right medicine. You think you've got it bad, but tell me Hyuuga, have you ever been attacked and almost killed?"_

_She looks up at him and he deactivated his Byakuugan. "Then why is he so happy?" he asks. Kitsune turns and replies, "Because there are some people who don't do that to him. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, the Third, me. Even Hinata. He's happy because they're happy." She starts to walk away, and as she does she says, "You should really stop blameing Hinata for what happened to your father. She really misses you you know."_

_And with that, she jumps into the trees and runs off, leaving Neji to his thoughts._

**End Flashback**

Gaara walked up and stood in front of Kitsune as she wondered if Neji thought about what she said during his fight. But she was pulled from her thinking as Genma asks, "Opponents ready?" Gaara nods and Kitsune says, "Hai." Genma nods then shouts, "Begin!" and jumps back.

Gaara used his sand to try to crush Kitsune, but she disappeared. Gaara looked around but didn't see her. All of a sudden Kitsune was right in front of him, arm held back for a punch. Gaara moved to the side and she flew by him, his sand following her. But she disappeared again and before he could even turn around she had punched his face.

He fell to the ground and Kitsune was on top of him, but only managed to punch him twice more when she was surrounded by sand. People thought it was over as Gaara stood up. Shocked gasps came from the crowd when they heard her voice say, "You're going to have to be faster than that Gaara." At every word her voice was in a different place. Gaara looked around, his sand armor cracking.

But Kitsune was nowhere in the arena. Gaara kept looking around, but he couldn't find her. More gasps were heard and Gaara looked behind him just as Kitsune's heel hit him. He hit the ground and looked up, but again Kitsune was nowhere to be found. He stands up and starts doing hand signs, and soon his sand had surrounded him, forming a sphere.

At first nothing happened, then you could hear sounds of a fight coming from _inside _the sphere. The sand slowly fell away, to reveal Gaara with a sand kunai at Kitsune's throat. Genma was about to say something but Kitsune held up her hand. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Then she opened her eyes and blasted chakra out of her body. Gaara was thrown back and they both eyed each other from the ground before getting up simultaniously. They stared at each other for a minute, and just as Kitsune crouched to attack, Kakashi and Sasuke shunshined in.

"Kakashi you have the rottenest timing. Get out of here or I'll put a kunai in your ass." Kitsune growled. Kakashi looks around and sees he's in the middle of a fight.

"Yeah, sorry." he said. They get out of the way quickly and Kitsune charges forward, punching at Gaara only to be intercepted by his sand. At first, her punches and kicks were slow, then they got so fast Gaara's sand had trouble to keep up with her, just like with Lee.

As she kicked up and caught him in the chin, she whispered, "For the hard workers." As Gaara landed she looked up at Naruto and then at Lee. Without even looking she jumped up into the air as a sand wave crashed down in the spot she was just at. She took two kunai from her pouch and started to slash at Gaara.

She noticed the look on his face and jumped away from him. As she looked him over, she saw him reverting to his Shukaku side. She gulped then then threw one of her kunais. It was deflected by sand, but the second one, which was hidden in the first's shadow, was going too fast and pierced his shoulder.

He screamed and she summoned her double ended kunai. "Gaara, I'm sorry I'm about to do this, because using your own sand against you is just disgraceful. But it's all that I've got to work with."

And with that she started doing hand signs. "Secret Suna Style! Uzukai!" she screamed. Gaara's sand poured from his gourd and made a whirlpool of sand beneathe him. He struggled to get out, but soon he was covered completely. Kitsune kept the jutsu up, but was shocked when a giant sand arm flew from her Suna Whirlpool and smacked her hard.

She flew back into the wall and coughed up blood as Gaara lifted himself from the sand. Kitsune slid from the wall, hit her knees, then fell over unconscious. But not before she said, "You're not alone Gaara."

Gaara heard her and his eyes widened, but at that moment a Genjutsu desended on the arena. Temari and Kankuro drop down beside him and Baki squares off with Genma. The invasion had begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitsune pulls herself from unconsciousness and feels pain bolt through her. She groans then opens her eyes to a blinding white light and an annoying beeping sound. "Dammit. I hate hospitals. Smells bad and the nurses and doctors always make you feel worse than when you came in." she said.

Her eyes adjusted to the room and she sat up, the effort causing her immense pain and to start coughing blood, but still she struggled up. She was surprised when strong arms helped her; she hadn't seen anyone in the room. Now she looks up into the eyes of none other than Hyuuga Neji.

She lets him help her up then waits for him to speak. He sits down on her bed, looking at the floor. They spent an eternity of time like that, until Neji finally quietly said, "She forgave me. Hinata. Even after all I've blamed her for, she forgave me. Practically welcomed me back with open arms. Like she had been waiting for me to come around. And after the fight with Naruto, I read the scroll my father gave me."

Kitsune nods to let him know she knew about it, and he continued. "I've seen just how arrogant and stupid I was because of them. Hinata...and Naruto. You too. It's funny actually. All during the fight I was laughing at you to myself that you could believe Naruto would win. And then he did, and something happened. I felt...different. Like I did when my father was around."

Kitsune gave her attention to him, because she knew it was hard for anyone to swallow their pride. She had that trouble all the time, but it wasn't as necessary as Neji's was. Neji had been arrogant all his life, and now he saw the real world. It was gonna take a while to get used to.

They sat in silence after that, comfortable with each other, and Kitsune looked around and took in details. The place was a regular hospital room; stiff bed, annoying machines, and chairs around the room. A breeze blowed through the open window and the white curtains blew up. On the windowsill Kitsune saw a vase with a single flower in it.

It wasn't anything she could name, but it had several petals as red as her eyes, and in the center was a spot of gold. It looked majestic sitting in this bleary hospital room. After a few more minutes of silence, Kitsune asks, "Do you know where Naruto is holed up?"

Neji looks up and smiles slightly. "Yes, he's just down the hall." Kitsune grins.

"Help me get to him. I gotta talk to him." she says. Neji nods and helps her out of the bed. She puts one arm around his neck and he steadies her by holding onto her waist. She inhales sharply at the touch, she had broken ribs aparently, and leaned on him to ease her discomfort. They make their way down the hall and were about to open the door when something like an earthquake struck.

Neji stumbles and tries to catch himself, but with Kitsune with him he fell to the floor, the blackhaired girl landing on top of him. The breath 'whooshes' from him. This girl had no shame in a healthy appetite. After a few minutes of groaning and recovering, they stand back up and manage to get through the door.

Naruto looks up from the bed and Jiraiya looks on from the window, standing on top of his toad and at last looking like the sage he was made out to be.

Neji sits Kitsune on the foot of Naruto's bed and she says, "I know you're not going to give up on Sasuke. And I'm not going to try to make you give up. But know this, he's had evil sowed in him since the very beginning. You've got two years of training ahead. Focus on it instead of Sasuke. You'll try to get him back, a vain effort I'll admit, but in the end he'll come back on his own. Don't get eager, at first it won't be for peace and repentance. Or for friendship. He'll come wanting blood."

Naruto looks down at his hands sadly, and Kitsune could tell Neji finally understood there were people out there worse off than him. Naruto looks up into Kitsune's red eyes and asks hesitantly, "But in the end, he's good again right?"

Kitsune nods her head a little and replies, "As good as he was before the family massacre. Even I have to admit he was alright then." She grins at him, which he returns, then turns to Jiraiya.

"Hey ero-sennin," she felt happy when the usual tick mark appeared on his forhead, "Naruto comes back in two years time with a new super pervy jutsu. You'd better pray to Kami he doesn't get the chance to use it or I'll neuter you." Jiraiya gulped and he edged away from the window slightly.

"Take your training seriously Naruto, because when you come back deaths will happen and no one will be in their right minds. Shikamaru will even start smoking." This caused some melancholy snickers from the occupants of the room, and she continued, "But you probably won't even see Sasuke in the next two years. And a final warning Jiraiya. You shouldn't push your luck. Four is his limit."

She shifts on the bed. "I need to get back to my room. I'll see you in two years time Naruto. Neji, help me." Neji walks to her and supports her again. He looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back, then nodded. Neji bowed his head then walked back to Kitsune's room, supporting the girl that had helped bring him from the dark.

"So what now?" he asks as he sets her down on the bed. Kitsune sighs. "Now we wait, and try not to disgrace ourselves when it's our turn. Wait, just how long was I out?"

Neji chuckles. "It's two weeks since the invasion." Kitsune paused a minute then screams, "NANI?!" Down the hall Naruto laughs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitsune walked through the dense forest around Konoha, looking for one person in particular. She didn't know if he would be here, but he was usually found in forests like this. She had been completely healed about a week ago, and since then has regained her strength at a quick pace.

She now walked around, making as much noise as she could to draw out the one she was looking for. She felt two presenses come toward her and closed her eyes and waited. She smiled in satisfaction as a kunai touched her throat.

"What are you doing out here wretch?" asks the harsh voice of Hoshigaki Kisame. Her smile widened as she hears Itachi's voice drift in, saying, "Why must you attack anyone that we come across? Every time you do, that gives away our position. Even when you kill the people they're missed in their villages." He sounded tired, and bored.

Kitsune kicked Kisame in the groin, elbowed him in the face, then again in the side, and finally spun around and slammed her hand into the pressure point in his neck. With her speed superior than his, although he was more experienced, he could hardly put up a fight.

Itachi now eyed her warily as she turned to him, her eyes still closed. "What do you want?" the eldest Uchiha asks. Kitsune smiles mischeviously and slowly opens her eyes, looking into his fearlessly. Itachi stares at the blood red color.

"Uchiha Itachi. I have a proposition for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oooo, what has Kitsune in store for Mr. Itachi? You'll find out, next chapter.


End file.
